oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Miana Uchawi
Miana is the daughter of Aurora Uchawi and Ra-Farad. "What does it mean... When Nightmares dream of peace? When Shadow's wish for Light? When the frigged Cold wishes for Warmth's embrace.." History The story of how Miana was created was quite an unusual one, that of her father being a full Ice Elemental and her mother being a full Dream Creature. She was not born of the usual means, when two come together and create the greatest gift, pure life, as her father was unable to bare any children. Instead she was a gift given from the Dream Dragon, Tezcacoatl, to Aurora, whom had been his disciple for quite sometime. On his dying breath, he had gifted Aurora with a large draconic egg, the held the depiction and consistency of the moons surface. With a heavy heart, Aurora accepted the egg and eventually made it back to her kingdom. She examined the egg for a long time, several weeks passing by, until an idea had struck her and she begun to set up an area for a ritual. In the center of the throne room, it was aligned with glowing violet arcane symbols and the egg sat on a red, satin pillow in the middle of it. Aurora called to Ra-Farad through their link and within simple intake of breath he was by her side, looking down at the egg in front of them. Aurora didn't need to explain herself and wasn't one to often do so, instead falling onto her knees and placing her hands onto the eggs shell. Ra-Farad followed her movements, light crystals of snowflakes beginning to pearl along the white shell. Aurora began the ritual, closing her eyes and chanting, the symbols on the floor beginning to glow with a mix of shamrock green until Ra-Farad followed suit, the colors changing between a violet, emerald and arctic blue. Objects in the room began to float up from their positions, hovering in the air as magic surged through the air. A light began to swell in their chests, visually able to be seen crawling up from their hearts and into their throats, to which they brought one hand up and reached inside of their mouths, pulling out the bright light and quickly shoving it onto the egg. The golden lights seemed to pulse along the eggs shell for a moment, almost as if a heart beat in tune with each other, until it melted into the encased creature hidden inside the egg. The arcane, glowing symbols around them grew in brightness until the symbols themselves lifted off the ground, floating up and over to the egg where the symbols then coated the shell, also sinking into it. Everything was still around Aurora and Ra-Farad, the ritual over but taxing, causing the young dream creature to fall asleep in the arms of Ra-Farad. The next month, the only new things that happened with the egg was a shimmer of green and blue light every now and again, but otherwise it remained unmoving. They kept the egg in a safe area within the castle, bundled and watched over by several of the plant-like creatures that existed within the walls..until finally a crack appeared. Everyone gathered around the egg as they watched the cracks appear more and more frequently, anticipation filling the air between everyone until finally...a foot broke through the egg, but it wasn't a dragon foot, appearing very much human. Aurora was quick to head over the egg, peeling away the broken shards and helping the child escape. Soon enough, she brought a beautiful baby into her arms. The baby was quiet, not a single sound as it looked around at everyone gathered around it. The next few months were filled with their new child growing rapidly, already entering what would be considered to be the age of 12. She had begun to show most features from Ra-Farad, her skin being very pale and her lips and nails stained with blue. She had a remarkable ability with water, even being able to even breathe while within it, and the cold didn't seem to phase her nearly as much as it should have. Although, she still held traits from Aurora as well, taking over the white hair from her and her ability to lull creatures into a peaceful sleep, many heading over the castle to hear the princesses lullaby's. The existence of Miana was kept a secret, only the citizens of Telestria really knowing, because of this it left the girl to be hidden within the greened walls of the city and caused a slight rebellion to roll through her veins. She would sneak out at night and go to the top of the castles giant tree and look over the city, watching the lights from afar. On what could be compared to her 15th birthday, she had decided to take after her mother and father and begin her journey into the world of adventure with the guidance and support of her parents. Appearance Miana is a young girl who stands at a height roughly around 4'11", taking on her mothers shortness. She has a semi-diamond shaped face with piercing icy blue eyes. Miana's skin is very pale, nearing porcelain and her lips and nails seemed to be an almost stained blue. Her hair takes on a snowy, white color and bangs frame her face. The length of her hair falls to nearing her calves, and typically pulled together at the end by a large, blue band. Miana's attire is usually the same, if not slightly changed from time to time by variants. She can typically be seen wearing a short, teal and purple kimono that falls down her shoulders and the whole attire stopping about mid upper thigh. On the front of the kimono, a couple variants exist for what it may look like; a large purple bow keeping the front closed, or maybe a tight band around her waist to remove the bow and simply pull the material tight over itself. The side sleeves on the kimono were teal in color and large in comparison to the rest of the outfit, reaching almost as long as her hair did. In her hair, Miana normally wears two, lapis lazuli colored ribbons that stick straight up on the left side of her head. On either side, she can also be seen with beaded decoration, three ranging in different blue colors, along with teal flower petals, followed by a sapphire tassel. On her legs, they are typically bare, revealing much of her near snowy hued skin. On her feet, she wore red platform shoes that had a purple ribbon that tied up onto her ankle and a teal flower accent on the side. Miana can typically be seen carrying a long staff, dark brown, wooden staff with a teal fabric wrapped around the middle of the wood. On the head of the staff, it curved and appeared nearly bone-like in structure; pure white with teal gems on each of the bony structure that protruded. On the tip of this curved bone binding, was a lantern. This lantern appeared to be made out of paper and held the depiction of colorful sprites, nearly looking like butterflies; ranging from blue to green. This lantern has two sections, the main portion where the light came from and then a smaller, more decoration bulb with white fringe falling from underneath it. Sometimes the light from the lantern will be in a golden or green in hue color. Personality Miana's personally is determined on whom she is with and where she is. With strangers, she will typically remain quiet and stony faced, hiding her emotions as her mother had told her to keep her protected. She will stay in the back of any group of that she doesn't know, to keep an eye on others and keep herself safe. She is not typically one to openly share information she gathers and will remain silent until given a good reason to reveal her information to the stranger at hand. She will often keep distance between herself and the people she does not know. * Discreet * Alert * Suspicious With someone she had grown closer to and has become familiar with, Miana's personality will shift, becoming a more open and energetic girl. She is a lot more mischievous and will often try to drag the friend off to explore the area with her. When in a grouping that she doesn't know, but that one person is there, she will stay near them and keep an eye out not only for herself but for them as well. When gaining information, she will instantly share it with the people she trusts and confides in. * Spirited * Passionate * Faithful When on a plane she does not know or recognize, she will typically stay near the nearest person she knows and gather information with them, or if no one she knows she will put up all guards and study on her own, but still remain near the group. Although hesitant to explore new areas, as not knowing what dangers might lurk, she is quite a curious one and may even try to take a sample or two home. * Curious * Independent * Clever When on a plane that she does know, Miana is quick to show the person she trusts it's secrets and reveal the mysterious and amazing traits that it holds. When in a grouping that she doesn't know, but knows the area, she may offer to lead them...but from the back of the group, giving them information on which corridor to turn and what creatures may be living in the land they were on. * Adventurer * Trusting * Selectively Informative All in all, Miana is a very secretive girl until the person gains her trust, which is not as easy as it may seem. She can be exciting, playful and can offer to show a whole new world of exploration and friendship...but is also a girl that can crack easily, almost as if made of ice herself and does so by shutting herself off from most feelings. She is protective of her friends and family and will do anything to keep them safe, even if it tore herself to pieces in the process. Friends Ra-Farad - Miana's father, so to speak. During the transfer, his life essence seemed to take on more on Miana than her mothers and it shows. She loves her father, even though she doesn't see him quite as often as she would like. Aurora Uchawi - Miana's mother, so to speak. She has gained her mothers ability to harness a part of the dream plane, although not as well as her. Miana spends a lot of her time with her mother, having been raised within her kingdom's walls. Rylan Saint Claire - The ruler among her mothers side. Miana often follows him around the kingdom, keeping her distance, and watching his tricks towards the citizens. She thinks they're on good terms. Ashelia Saint Claire - Her mothers dear friend. Miana hasn't yet met this woman so close to her mother, but she hopes that soon this can change. Enemies None as of now. Additional Information Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character